The present invention relates generally to communications systems and more particularly to monitored suspension of communications sessions.
Telephone calls to large organizations often present callers with an annoying dilemma: to wait on hold until a live operator is available or to hang up and try again later. Many organizations, both large and small, use automatic call distribution systems that keep callers on hold until a live operator becomes available. To provide a more bearable wait, these systems may play music, provide estimates as to the time until a live operator will be available, or present other information to the caller on hold. Unfortunately, callers have little to no control over the features that will be offered. Therefore, callers must often resort to wasting time and concentration while waiting to connect with a live operator.
In accordance with the present invention, monitored suspension of a communications session is provided which substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previous systems and methods. In a particular embodiment, the present invention satisfies a need for a user-controlled device that monitors a communications session and signals the user when an appropriate response is received from another participant in the session.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an activity suspension device for telephony communications includes an activator that receives a monitored suspension request and a line interface module that maintains a preestablished telephony communications session with a remote location and communicates a prompt to the remote location in response to the monitored suspension request. The device also includes a controller that detects a response from the remote location, the response indicating availability of a live operator at the remote location. In addition, the device includes a signaling module that signals a user that the response has been received.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for communicating with a remote location receives a monitored suspension request from a user, maintains a preestablished telephony communications session with a remote location, and communicates a prompt to the remote location in response to the monitored suspension request. The method also detects a response from the remote location, the response indicating availability of a live operator at the remote location, and signals the user that the response has been received.
The invention provides a number of technical advantages. Using these techniques, a caller may more effectively manage time while waiting to connect with a live operator. Because a caller does not have to constantly monitor the call to wait for a live agent, the caller is free to focus concentration on other tasks. Also, using a second communications channel, the caller can establish a second communications session without fear that the first session will be lost when a live agent picks up and the caller is unable to immediately respond.
For example, when a caller determines that he is waiting for a live operator, he may place the call into monitored suspension, and, using a second line, place a second telephone call. When the live operator picks up and responds to the prompts of the monitored suspension device, the caller is notified to switch back to the first telephone call. In addition, a caller may request that a suspended call be forwarded to another destination when the suspension device determines that a live operator is available. For example, a caller may place a session into monitored suspension and request that the suspension device forward the call to a mobile phone when a live operator is available. Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily available to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.